Just Add One More
by mazzaz
Summary: Instead of just Shiro, Matt and Matt's dad going on the kerberos mission, The Garrison also sends a teen named Jackson Martínez. Jackson , Jack for short, escapes the galra with shiro. what happens now?
1. Mission to Kerberos (PT 1 of OE)

_**SUMMARY:**_ **Instead of just Shiro and Pidge's dad and brother going on the Kerberos mission, they send another teen, Jackson Martin. Jackson, Jack for short, escapes the galra with shiro. what happens now?**

 **Ok So Quick Info on Jackson (OC) !**

 **Name: Jackson Mart** **í** **nez, Nickname: Jack**

 **Age: 15 (When leaving on mission) 16 (when returning to earth)**

 **Race: Human (Half American, Half Latino)**

 **Height: 5 Feet 11 Inches**

 **Personality: Quiet, Intelligent, Talks more to those he trusts**

 **Weapons: Has the same arm as Shiro (It can do the same things and like 1 or 2 more things) and an Altean Dagger (X2)**

 **Clothing: Jacket (Picture), Grey Muscle Tank Top, Pants and Shoes like Keith (But black rim and blue base), Belt with pack of tools attached on the back, And Black Fingerless gloves (all of this is in the picture, including his face)**

 **Eye color: RE: emerald green, LE: Sea blue**

 **Skin Color: dark tan**

 **Hair color: Black**

 _ **NOW THAT IS CLEARED, ON TO THE STORY**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Voltron, Wish I did. I only own Jackson.**_

* * *

Location: Kerberos: Moon Of Pluto

A machine pulled a long cylinder of ice out of Kerberos, a gloved hand reached to pull it out.

"easy, son. this ice is delicate" a middle aged man's voice said

"amazing, isn't this amazing, shiro? Jackson" The owner of the hand , a teen named Matt, said to the man and Teen holding the machine carefully as he pulled the ice out

"you guys get a little more excited about ice samples than we do" the man, now named shiro said.

"yeah, me and shiro we aren't scientist like you two" the teen next to shiro, his name being jackson, said with a small laugh

"this is history in the making. Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice could hold microscopic clues about the existence of life outside earth." the elderly man said

"think of it dad, we could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens." Matt said to his father

"my life's work would be complete" the man replied

Just as he finished speaking, the ground started to shake.

"What is that? Seismic activity?" Matt's father asked

"we should get back to the ship." Shiro said.

Just when Matt had gotten the ice sample out and Shiro and Jackson had let the machine down, a huge shadow fell over them.

they all looked up to see a huge space ship, one they had never seen before.

"What-? what is that?" Matt's dad said, shock in his voice

the ship grew even closer to them.

"It can't be." Matt's father said to himself.

the ship was closer. Shiro's eyes widened and he grab matt and his father's arms and started pulling them away.

"Run! Come on Run!" he shouted

just then, the ship's cannon looking thing powered up a purple orb and shot it. the orb turned into a tracker ray and sucked the crew and everything the owned with them. they all screamed, even jackson, who hadn't talked much.

 _ ***screen goes black***_

shiro, who was blacked out, heard a muffled male voice

 _'Emperor Zarkon, We were scouting System X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists.,"_ the voice became clear when shiro came out of being blacked out. he shot his head up and looked around. in front of him, in an army uniform he had never seen before, stood a creature he had never seen before. Said creature seemed to be talking to someone on the huge screen the floated in front of him. the creature had his back to him

 _-' I don't think they know anything useful.' the creature said_

 **"take them back to the main fleet for interrogation."** the person on the screen said.

shiro looked to his right to see matt and matt's father with their helmets still on. he looked to his right to Jackson awake and with his helmet off.

 **"the druids will find out what they know."**

shiro decided to finally speak. "Please, we come from a peaceful planet! We mean you no harm!," the creature turned around and looked at him, " We're unarmed!" shiro said before being knocked out by one of of the robotic guards holding them hostage. the last thing he saw was jackson shouting at them.

the next time shiro woke up, he was being dragged by on of the guards. one his left were cells. another guard was in front, carrying Matt and his father. the one directly in front of shiro had jackson.

 _"look, they brought in another one." a male voice said from one of the many cells._

shiro's vision kept going black when a female voice spoke: _'who is it?'_

 _'over there. it's another one.' another male voice said_

whispers kept going when shiro looked out of the window on his right.

"huh?" out of the window, he saw thousands and thousands of cells. his eyes widened and he gasped.

* * *

 **Thats a wrap. ik it isn't exactly what happened in the first episode, but still, I'm not writing and looking at a different computer for an hour, so JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 1: The return home (PT 2 Of OE)

**OK so when I'm writing this, it is like 5 seconds after i posted the prologue to this fanfic. so this is THE OFFICIAL CHAPTER 1! Credit goes to Netflix, watch the original Voltron on there. enjoy and ja ne**

* * *

it has been 1 year since the kerberos mission fail.

 ** _*_ in the garrison ship** ** _*_**

"Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission." a young boy's voice said as the ship started going down to kerberos

a groan was heard followed by a deeper male's voice "Lance, can you keep this thing straight?" it asked

the boy flying the ship, know as lance, shrug his shoulders "Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick. it's not like i did this!" Lance replied before execrating the ship. Said boy, Hunk, groaned again

"Or this!" Lance said again, as he did a quick jolt right, making hunk groan more.

Hunk's face was unpleasant but he still managed to say "Okay, unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of al the little nooks and crannies in the thing, you'd better knock it off man!"

just then a pin point appeared on the screen in front of a smaller teenage 'boy'.

"We've picked up a distress beacon!" he yelled at the two

"All right, look alive, team! Pidge track the coordinates." lance said, flicking some switches.

"copy" pig said before turning back to her- i mean his screen and start tracking it.

just the the ship shuddered and hunk yelled "Knock it off, lance! Please!" before a computer started beeping.

"oh this one's on you, buddy. We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out." lance replied

while hunk checked his screen, his stomach rumbled and he gulped. "oh no" he said

"oh, no. Fix now, puke later." lance said in a bossy tone

"i lost contact. the shaking is interfering with our sensors." pidge said

"come on, Hunk!" Lance yelled at Hunk

"It's not responding." hunk replied with a moan as he got up to go fix the hydraulic something.

just then the pin point reappeared

"Never mind, fellas. Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual." lance said

"I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and gastrointestinal issues" Pidge said, hunk behind him, opening an engine looking box before looking like he might throw up but swallowing it and speaking.

"Agreed." Hunk said

"Stop worrying. this baby can take it, can't you, champ?" lance said and patting the ship when it rumbled. "See? She was nodding. She was nodding. Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here." Lance said.

Pidge unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up on his seat and grabbed a mic and started speaking into it

"Attention, Lunar vessel-" he said before screaming as the ship rumbled, making pidge fall hit his head on part of the ship.

"What are you doing? Buckle your belt. and, hunk, stop that shaking!" lance said to pidge, who got up slowly, before to hunk

"I'm try- oh,no." hunk said before vomiting into what we was working on

Pidge had gotten the mic again and was speaking again. "Attention ,Lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, against crew recommendations." the last part thrown at lance

"No time for your mutinous comments now. They're going under and we're going in." lance said as they neared the surface of Kerberos

"Look out for that overhang!" pidge yelled

"No worries. My first year in flight school, know what they called me? They called me the 'tailor' because of how i thread the needle" lance said, looking back at the other two before looking back and starting to make the Rescue Craft go upside down.

"come around, come around! come on, come on!" lance said out loud to himself while hunk and pidge screamed. suddenly, the craft lost a wing.

"oh man." lance said as the beeping continued. they crashed. everything went black except for on the large screen in flashing red said 'SIMULATION FAILED' and a female computer voice said

 _'Simulation Failed'_

"great job, _tailor_ " pidge said as the back door opened and and a man in a grey general uniform said to them

"roll out, donkeys!"

minutes later..

"Let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students." the same man from before said

Lance, Pidge and Hunk were now standing in a line on a walk way to the simulation they had just failed. a group of students were at the other end.

"Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?" the man continued

a boy raises his hand and spoke "The engineer puked in the main gearbox."

"Yes. As everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems. what else?" the man said, looking at hunk then back at the students

a female spoke next, her arms crossed 'the comm spec removed his safety harness."

'the pilot crashed!" another female said loudly

"correct. and worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other. Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team" the commander said before continuing, "Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kinds of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos mission," pidge's eyebrow raised at this before stomping his foot and yelling :

"That's not true, sir!"

"what did you say?!" the commander said

pidge was about to respond but lance covered his mouth and spoke for him

"Sorry, sir. I think he hit his head when he fell out of his chair. but point taken."

"I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason you're here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. Don't follow in his footsteps." the man said as he walked up to lance and got into his face before turning to the group and shouting: Next!

The next group walked into the simulation.

 ***Later That Night***

 _"Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now."_ the man from earlier said to all the students that were chatting in the hallways.

peeking around a corner, Hunk and Lance in their normal clothes waited for the man to walk the corner.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Hunk said in a whisper

"You heard Commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team." Lance said in a matter-of-fact tone before checking again "We're going to grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls-" before hunk interrupted him and hallway lights went out.

"I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record. This is a bad idea." hunk said.

Lance rolled his eyes and bolted for the other hallway. Soon the came to the instructor's lounge

" you know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure." Lance said.

"All of your little adventures end up with me in the principle's office." hunk replied, while checking behind them to see if anyone was coming.

Lance got down on his arms and knees and peeked out of the window into the lounge. right there was a white dude with a blonde mullet. he made sure no one saw before going lower and crawling to the other side.

hunk let out a whispered 'Oh, man.' and got down on his knees and arms and followed lance.

a guard walked by two trash cans, one being a little ... big ... the guard didn't notice this and spoke into is radio comm

"L-5 north all clear" and walked on.

when the guard had past, the little flaps on the cans opened and Lance and hunks eyes appeared before the blue can's lid popped of and lance climbed out, hunk soon also popping out but he couldn't get and he fell.

"I'm fine" he said when he got up and brushed himself off.

they started going Pidge's hall but it opened, making Lance pull hunk behind the corner. out stepped pidge who was also in normal cloths and had a backpack. Pidge closed his door and headed out the right side.(lance and hunk r on the left)

once pidge had disappeared, lance and hunk stepped out.

"Where is he going?" Lance asked

 ***Top of The Garrison***

Pidge sat near the front of the roof and had on headphones on, listening to something. in front he had a computer, satellite and some other tech stuff.

Pidge didn't hear lance or hunk come up so he gasped loudly when lance took off his right headphone and said in his ear "you come up here to rock out?"

hunk was trailing behind, scared to get caught

"Oh, Lance Hunk. No, um, just looking at the stars." Pidge said, moving the photograph of him, a girl and another teen into his bag.

"Man, Where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech." Lance asked, hunks head popping up next to him

"I built it." Pidge said

"you built all of this?" hunk said, going to touch the laptop but pidge slapped his hand away

"Stop it! With this thing, I can scan all the to the edge of the solar system." Pidge said, hunk backing away, rubbing his hand

"That right? All the way to Kerberos?" Lance said

when Pidge heard Kerberos, his look up gloat was replaced with sadness

"You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up. What's your deal?" Lance said

"Second warning, hunk!" Pidge yelled at hunk when he touched the satellite

hunk groaned

"Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets." Lance said

Pidge, being defeated, gave in. "Fine. The world, as you know it, is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake. - Stop touching my equipment!- "He yelled at Hunk "So, I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter." He said back at lance

"whoa. what? aliens?" Hunk said

"Okay. so, you're insane. got it." Lance said, not believing pidge

"I'm serious. They Keep repeating one word, 'Voltron." Pidge held up a notepad that had a drawing of some dude in crayon on it "And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it."

"How crazy?" Lance asked before he was interrupted when the Pa went on and Iverson spoke

"Attention, Students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: all students are to remain in barracks until further notice."

"What's going on?" Hunk said looking around before looking at the sky. "is that a meteor?"

in the sky was a large spot of red, moving closer and closer to earth. in the middle was something.

"A very, very big meteor?" Hunk said

Pidge grabbed his binoculars and looked at it.

"It's a ship" she said before yelping when lance took the binoculars, and he was just hanging from them

"Holy crow! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours." Lance said

"no. it's one of theirs." Pidge said as they watched the ship shoot across their face

"So, wait. There really are aliens out there?" Hunk said, scared

the ship crashed not far from the Garrison. Almost instantly, 3 of the cars that belonged to the garrison started up and zoomed to the ship.

Pidge packed up his stuff and said to lance

"We've got to see that ship!" before running of to the exit, lance following him while yelling to hunk

"Hunk, come on!" before catching up with pidge

"Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever." he said before running after them

minutes later...

lance looked through the binoculars at the ship and the small base the had been set up

"Whoa! What the heck is that thing? And who the heck is she?" Lance said as he zoomed in on a beautiful woman before pidge shouted at him and punched him

"Lance!"

"Ow! right, alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all of those guards to get a look." Lance said

"Aw, man. Yeah, yeah, I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?" Hunk said and stood up from the small cliff above everything that they were hiding on

"Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!" Pidge said

hunk and lance gathered around. on the screen, tied to tables, were Jackson and Shiro, both wearing what looked like prison uniforms.

 _"Hey! What are you doing?" shiro said_

 _"calm down, shiro" one of the people in suits said, who sounded like Iverson "We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some test."_

 _"No! stop! listen to us, they will destroy us" Jackson said, straining_

"That's Shiro and Jackson! the pilot and co-pilot of the Kerberos Mission! Those two are my heroes!" Lance said, pointing at the screen


End file.
